All in the name of love
by thesummerisabummer.NOTREALLY
Summary: Being ISabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan the movie producer and screen writer is hard enough but when she's forced to go live with her dad until she's done high school it would be a living hell. or will she find love.. rated M for LEMONS!
1. Summary

A/N.  
Hey, so if you haven't read my other story, don't it's not done and wont be done.  
but if you have then, I'm sorry, but on the bright side I will try my hardest to finish this one. Don't get mad at me if I don't update soon, I will try to update as soon as I can.

Summary-  
Being Isabella Swan was, daughter of Charlie Swan the movie producer and screen writing, was hard enough. But when she's forced to go live with him until she done high school because her mother wants to spend some " a lone time" with husbands number 8. How will she survive?

Characters-

Isabella Swan- beautiful daughter of Charlie and Renee. She has natural brown wavy hair, just at her shoulders. Gorgeous hazel eyes that seem to go on forever. She's not just your average rich girl. All though she is beautiful, she doesn't go around flaunting it. Bella hates to be called Isabella. She loves her sister, Abby, very much and will do anything to protect her. There is one thing that nobody but Bella knows, she bisexually, and will be in a relationship with more then one person, all together. (If you don't get that, it means that everyone is in a relationship together, they will all have sex together and everything.)

Abby Swan- Abigail is her full name, but she's just like her big sister when you call her by her full name. Abby is a very smart 7 year old. Even though her father never talks to her, Abby loves him very much.

Edward Cullen- is you everyday pretty boy, or is he? He might act like he doesn't care what the new girl Bella thinks of him, but deep down he does. He has wonderful bronze sex hair, and deep green eyes. Edward is also bisexually.

Alice Brandon- Alice is a very beautiful pixie like girl. She is short, with black hair to her chin. Alice is currently dating Emmet Cullen but does she really love him or is she falling for Bella and Edward? In case you didn't get it, Alice is bisexually.

Jasper Whitlock has blond curly hair. Jasper has a weird thing where he can guess people emotions. Jasper is in love with two different people. Edward and Alice, but then he starts to fall for the new girl to?

Emmet Cullen- Emmet has short brown hair, which he gels up in the front. Emmet is Edward's brother. He is dating the wonderful Alice Brandon, but does he really have feelings for her, or does he have his eyes on her best friend Rosalie Hale?

Rosalie Hale has golden blond hair to just past her shoulders. She isn't dating anybody because she only likes Emmet Cullen, but he's dating Alice, Rosalie's best friend. No way that could work out, right?

Last A/N

Okay, so tell me what you all think of this.  
Which means that you have to review, review review.


	2. On the Way

A/N  
Hello,  
here is the first chapter to my new story.  
hope you all like it.  
it took me three days to write it.

well here it is.  
go on.  
Read.

disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

BPOV:

I was now sitting on the plane on my way to go live with my dad. I shuddered at the thought.  
I wasn't even sure why mom was sending me away, it's not like this husband will last any longer the last ones. At least I wont be at Charlie house for as long as he think I am, just until mom and Jackson split up. I give two weeks to a month tops. My mom was never one to stay with a guy for long.  
I sighed and looked over at my little sister, who was bouncing up and down in her seat. I smiled at her. I was happy that she was to young to understand that dad didn't care about anything other then work and himself.  
" When are we going to get there?" My seven year old sister Abby, asked when she saw me looking at her.  
I laughed. " We haven't even taken flight yet, I would say about six hours." She sighed.  
" That's half of a half of a day, that to long," If my sister was anything it was smart. At seven she knew the whole number to pie. She was in a special class back home in New York. Who knew what they were going to do with her Phoenix. I knew my mom didn't want them to put her ahead. Mom wanted her to be with kids her own age. I agreed, Abby is special she deserves the best. But for someone so smart you would think she would know the truth about Charlie.  
Abby loves dad so much, when she was five she would draw pictures of him and her doing things they never did, like going to the park, or Disney Land. When she was done drawing them she would ask mom to mail them to dad, but he would never call back saying how much he loved them, or mail her back. Even when he was in town he wouldn't visit.  
Then when Abby was six she stopped drawing and began writing and calling him almost everyday. When he actually did answer the phone he would only stay on for a minute or two and then hang up.  
I remember one time when she had the phone on speakerphone, because she thought I would want to talk to. He was having sex! I know he was, because for one, I say similar things when I'm having sex, and there was someone in the background moaning and sayings things like " oh..baby. Right there," and " harder faster. Oh fuck. I'm close, cum with me." That was when he hung up without saying goodbye. Abby cried for two hours straight asking what she did to make him angry. I felt like calling him myself and giving him a piece of my mind.  
I came out of thought when the seatbelt sign came on and the pilot was telling us we were ready to take off.  
" It's about time, I finally get to see DADDY!" Abby screamed. Causing people to stare at us, " just think, in six hours we will be able to get to see him. Aren't you excited?"  
"YEAH! I am." I said in fake cheeriness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours into flight**

Abby was now sleeping against me, while I was watching a movie. I've seen 2 movies, gone to the bathroom 3 times because of all the water I drank and went to the bathroom with Abby once.  
_ This flight was taking forever_, I must have been wrong because as soon as I thought this, the pilot came on telling us to put our seatbelts on.  
" Ab, we're landing. Come on get up" I said as I nudged her.  
" Huh?" Abby looked around drowsily.  
" We're landing, you have to put your seatbelt on."  
Abby perked right up at that, " Really? Okay,"  
As soon as I was able to turn my phone on again, it said I had 71 new text messages. About half were from random people, who just wanted to be my friend because of my dad's movie producing, I wasn't stupid I knew why they were texting me.  
They wanted to come down for a visit and hopefully meet my dad, then become BIG stars. Well to that I say DELETE!  
The other half was from Jacob, my dad's friend's son. He lives with some of his cousins. He has daddy issues too. Jacob was sweet, but I just wasn't interested like my mom thought I should be. She was one to talk..  
Most of his text messages said things like " call me when you settled in" and " Bella, have you landed yet, You must be ignoring me. I'm sorry. I'll stop texting you." Of course he never did stop texting me. I might as well text him back, while I'm waiting for the plane to finish landing.

_hey Jacob. No we're just landing now. I wasn't ignoring you. I just had my phone turned off while we were on the plane.  
-B_

I hit the send button just as soon as the pilot told us it was okay to get off the plane. I took my carryon and Abby's hand and walked off the plane with her.  
When we got to the baggage claim, I took my and Abby's suitcases. The rest of the stuff was being sent over later today, it was sent a couple of days before us.  
I wasn't surprised when Charlie wasn't there to greet us but a stuffy looking man holding a sign with our names on it. I grabbed Abby's hand and walked over to him.  
We're Isabella and Abby Swan," I said. He took out a picture from the inside of his jacket and studied it and us for a moment before slowly putting it back in his pocket.  
" Very well, come with me please." He said before throwing the sign in the garbage and taking mine and Abby's suitcases from us.  
Then we followed him to our new lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we arrived at dad's house, or should I call it a mansion? I couldn't help but stare. Sure mom bought some big fancy houses before, but this was HUGE and absolutely gorgeous! It had the perfect front garden with the drive way looping around it. The house it's self was a brilliant white color. The house looked like it had three floors on it and almost every window had a deck coming off of it. Maybe these two weeks wont be so bad after all.

A/N

So, what did you think? Can't you see how much Bella loves her sister Abby? And how much she hates her dad? Do think my writing has improved any since my last story? ( for those who read my first story.) I think it did.

anyways! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (: 


End file.
